A drop of blood
by adorableprincezz
Summary: HEH! guys . dis is my first fanfic. its a story about a mermaid and a vampire. ellie dies tryin 2 sav the vamp she loves. bt she is reborn n in this life vl she be able to do the same thing . i suck in summaries. i hope you guys lik it. pls r&r
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1**

**I was running as fast I could. They were very fast. They ran with the speed of light. I was alone. They surrounded me in a circle. I was surrounded by three men two women. They were as pale as marble, they were so beautiful, but there was something off about them, they all had a pair off long teeth and that were dripping with blood.**

"**It's all over. You can't over power us." Said one of the men**

"**You can never have him. What are you? A fish. How dare you dream to have one of us." said the women with red hair.**

"**There is no water around, your powers are useless. What are you going to do now princess Elizabeth?" said the other lady with short hair.**

**Just as I was about to answer somebody stabbed me from behind. I was whimpering in pain n kept shouting David.**

**I was panting, I was out of breathe, as I fell of my bed in my bedroom. It was the damn dream again. I was so sick of it; it kept haunting me like a night mare since I was five. Though I saw the dream every night it had the capacity to scare me every time. The dream was like so real. I told mom n dad they thought that I was over reacting and it was just a dream. I ceased telling them that I still dreamt when I was 10. I am 15 now and I will be 16 next week.**

**It was just four in the morning. I had 2 hours before I could get ready for school. I knew I couldn't get back to sleep now. So I sat by the window looking out. I wasn't looking at anything in particular, as my mind was busy thinking about the dream. Suddenly I heard fluttering of wings but I couldn't find any bird. It suddenly started raining heavily then through the rain I saw a bat sitting on the tree opposite to the window.**

**Well that was one of my secret I could see through the heaviest of rain even when nobody could hardly open there eye. I was so comfortable when I was surrounded by water. I felt like home even when am outside. I could stay for like 5 min under water stopping my breathe. I know that sounds impossible but not for me. Caroline knows about this. She is the only one who knows it. Once I stayed under water of my bath tub for 5 min, I stayed so still because I felt so comfortable, it was like bliss. But Caroline pulled me out, as she got scared that I might have died.**

**Caroline was my kid sister. She was ten. She was as pretty as doll. I loved her more than anybody else. And she loves me equally. She knew all my secrets. She knew that I still dreamt. Sometimes she behaves like an adult. But she was adorable.**

**It was 6 now. I had 2 get ready. I went to get fresh. I pulled my skin tight jeans and my favorite red t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was pretty. At least that's what everybody said. I thought I was too pale. I had a good physique I was slim and flexible. I had long wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. I was 5.7ft. I was taller than the other girls.**

**I walked downstairs to see mom laying the table for breakfast. Caroline and dad were already sitting. I dint want to eat so I went to the door to go to school. Just as I was about to open the door my mom shouted.**

"**Katherine Jones u are not stepping door out of the door until you finish your breakfast"**

"**Mom I am not hungry" I said.**

"**That doesn't matter. U have to eat."**

**Reluctantly I sat and ate. Then Caroline and I left for school.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter guys. I hope u guys like it. Please review. Just let me know if u like it or not. Should I continue with it or not.

Chapter-2

**Kats pov**

I left carol in her school. After giving her a good bye kiss, I left for my school. I was a sophomore. my school was like any other school with cliques , groups of students who have something in common, like the cheerleaders, jocks, emos, nerds etc. as I entered the building someone pulled me by my waist into a room I didn't know which room it was , but looking at the chairs I was sure it was some classroom. I turned around to look at the person, who pulled me in. it was Aaron. He was a jock. He was the hottest guy of our school (_at least that's what every girl in the_ school th_ought). _He had blond hair that was always spiked up with gel, he was tall, and he had baby blue eyes. He sure looked good, but not best because he was as dumb as an ass. He sure was cute, but not my type.

"How are you doing? I really missed you, in this weekend." Aaron said

"Why would you be missing me" I replied.

"O c'mon who wouldn't be missing the most beautiful girl?" He didn't ask it as a question but I answered it any way

"I think the second dumbest person of our school, who already happen to have a girl friend, shouldn't be missing me"

"Awww you are jealous that Erin is my girl friend and not you. Don't worry baby, you can be my girl friend too, nobody needs to know. We can do many things" saying this he came closer to me. I was sand witched between the wall and Aaron.

I was not at all scared, this happens to me every other day

I just stayed there and said

"See you proved it yourself how dumb you are. I just called you the dumbest person of our school. And all you think about is me being jealous"

"No you called me the second dumbest. Wonder who the first is though" he acted as if he was thinking.

It was enough for today, so I just pushed him and as I was about to open the door he pulled me again, and pinned me to the wall. His face was so close to me I felt his breathe on my lips. He smelled like mint. If he wasn't so dumb and annoying I would have kissed him.

"Nobody passes me like that ever" he hissed.

"But I just did" I answered

"You will pay for it now".

He leaned in to kiss me roughly. He was almost chewing my lower lip. I was really angry now. I didn't know from where did I get this sudden strength I pushed him so hard he flew to the other wall, and lay unconscious. I got scared wondering if he died. I walked towards him, I saw him his clothes drenched in water. He looked as if he was out of the shower right now. His gelled spiked hair was down n dripping water, I looked around but there was no water around. Okay, now that was weird. I made sure he wasn't dead, and left the class room before I was noticed.

I walked my way through the corridor to my class room. On the way I met my friend Anne who was literally flying high in the air as she was constantly jumping. Her short curly black hair was jumping in synchronization as the wave of the sea. And her heart shaped face looked cute with excitement. Anne was shorter than Katherine by 5 inches being 5.2 but she looked like a kid. Katherine asked her to cool down and to tell her the reason of her excitement.

**Third persons pov**

"There's been a new admission." Said Anne

"So what's so new about this? We have new admissions often"

"Oh you won't say that once you have met him."

Kat just stood looking at her friend amused, wondering how someone can have crush on so many people.

"Wish I could get close to him" said Anne dreamily.

"Then what about mike? Aren't you dating him?"

"Of course I am. Any way I don't think I have a chance to get close to him. N thanks to you Kat."

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh c'mon you know that half male population wants you to be their girl friend and leave the other half for Erin. Do you know almost every guy in school has asked you out? You know it just isn't fair."

"You know I don't_"

Kat couldn't complete her sentence because she was pulled by somebody by her arms.

"O not again. What's the deal with pulling me around today" said Kat irritated.

It saw Erin. The biggest slut of the school. She had blond hair that was artificially straightened in a pony tail. She had deep blue eyes. She was very pale as if she were freezing. And that's true because her hands were always cold. She wore a skirt that was so short that they just did the work to cover her butt. She was a perfect stank. But she looks very beautiful. But she wasn't any angel looking like Kat she was like a devil in disguise. She couldn't be an angel because though she was insanely beautiful she was purely evil.

"You better stay away from Aaron and even from David!" said Erin.

"What? David? Who is David? What are you talking about?" asked Kat confused.

"Bitch! You don't have to pretend."

"Why the fuck do you think I would listen to you? N I have better things to do than playing this my-boyfriend-my-boyfriend game with you." Kat said turning around with Anne hot on her heels and leaving an annoyed Anne behind.

"HOW DARE YOU! Nobody walks way like that when I am talking" shouted Erin.

"I just did!" said Kat without glancing back at raging Erin.

**Kats pov**

I sat on my usual place in my class wondering who this David was, because the name sounded so familiar. Suddenly i felt an urge to walk to door as if something was waiting for me there. Just as if by impulse i walked to the door without knowing where i am going. When i was at the door i stopped suddenly, i couldn't move as if i was glued to the floor. That's because i saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

Heres the new chapter guys. Please review. I m not sure should I continue or not. Please say it if it's that bad I will stop writing this.

_Anonymous- I know mermaids are suppose to stay under water but Elizabeth is special. You will know about it in later chapters. :-)_

_Callmechaos- thank you for adding this story to story alert._

_Thank you everybody else who read it. But please review._

_Heres the story_

…

Chapter-3

KPOV 

He was walking through the corridor. Every girl was watching him with wide eyes. Most of the eyes were filled with lust, few with love. And the boys stared at him with jealousy clear in their eye.

He had jet black hair. His eyes were emerald green. He was very pale. Paler than me (if it was possible). He was tall may be around 6.2ft. He walked so flawlessly like he was floating from one cloud to other. I just should there watching him like he was the most fascinating person I did ever see. When he came closer I could see him clearer, I thought he might notice me now, and I would give him my best smile. But he just walked without even glancing towards me. Behind him came Erin, she walked towards him wrapped her arms around him, as if she was his girl friend.

"Were you looking around for me Dave?" Erin asked

He freed himself from her and said something so fast. I am not sure if he said anything because I dint hear anything. I was close enough that I could hear what they were talking. But I saw him moving his lips. I was seeing his lips because they were so red as if they were painted, and so tempting. Probably I was just imagining.

"Yes I was looking for you. I have something to give you" he said, pulling me out of my inner rambling. His voice was like melody to my ear. I could listen to it for 24 hours for the rest of my life.

Erin turned around looked at me and said "let's go somewhere private David. People here don't have the manners to give others privacy, they can get so shameless that they openly eavesdrop."

I glared at Erin. How dare she say that? I was about to say something. But my eyes fell on him again. He was looking at me this time. His eyes played an emotion that I couldn't put my finger on. He looked away as soon as I saw him.

"Just come." He said pulling Erin away with him to have there so called private talk.

Wait a sec. Am I jealous? No I am not. Why would I be jealous for some stranger? Yes he is a stranger for me, I assured myself and he probably belongs to other half of the guys that belongs to Erin as per Annie. I chuckled to myself thinking what Annie told me few minutes back. Just den our English teacher walked in. I forgot completely that I was standing by the door and chuckling to myself like an idiot.

"Anything funny Ms Jones?"Asked Mrs. Brown our English teacher.

"N-no-no no Mrs. Brown. I am sorry." I said stammering coming out of my inner thoughts.

"Then why don't you get back to your seat. Or have you decided to punish yourself today by standing outside the class."

I dint reply anything just sat on my desk silently because I was already embarrassed of what I just did. What might he be thinking about me? I was thinking about him again. GOD! What was wrong with me today? From when did I start caring about what anybody thought about me. I sat thinking about him. The whole class went in a blur. I dint listen to a word of what she said.

DPOV

As I entered the school building every girl started checking me out. And the boys were as usual glaring and whishing that I just vanish away. I was used to this reaction. Where ever I went every human behaved as is they saw a god. Well some even thought I was god come to earth to have a check on my children. Silly humans! Yes I can listen to their thought. I am a vampire. Yes all the supernatural being like vampires, mermaids, werewolves, wizards etc you have been reading about do exist. I am a living example. I have been walking on earth for about more than 3 centuries now. I stopped counting my age after she died. My love Elizabeth died about 115 years 11monthes 3 weeks and I day before. She was a mermaid. Vampires and mermaids are always against each other. And actually werewolves and vampires have a good relation. She promised me she would come back to me. I have been waiting since then for her.

After I took my requirements from the office I decided to meet Erin. She was a vampire too just like me. My dad asked me to give her a package as soon as I reach the school. Personally I don't like her at all. She sure was very beautiful. But she was a bitch n very mean. As I was walking down the corridor I could smell her my Ellie. Suddenly I saw her come out of a door of a classroom. She looked just the way she did before. As soon as she saw me she just kept staring at me like I was a ghost. I was so eager to know what she was thinking but just like before I couldn't read her.

Even she felt something as soon as she saw me I knew it. But I couldn't stay there and look at her beautiful face. Because if anybody else came to know she was my Ellie they would kill her again. I won't let this happen again. I will protect her with my life this time.

As I passed her Erin came to me and took me into a hug. She called me Dave. How dare she call me that? I said her in vampiric speed not to call me that only Ellie could call me that. Ellie observed it and she was thinking about it. She looked confused. Her expression was so cute. Before she came to know anything more I had to take Erin away. So I freed myself from her and asked Erin to follow me. But before she came she said to Ellie stuffs that I did not like. I wanted to snap her head off then and there. But I had to control myself. Ellie was about to say something to her but she turned toward me and dint say anything. For about a second I almost gave my feelings away. But then I looked away from her.

I know she felt bad. But I couldn't do anything for her at the moment.

After I took Erin to a safe area where were not audible for other humans I gave her the parcel. I just kept thinking 1 thing Erin or anybody else shouldn't come to know about Ellie.

"I know what you are thinking. You are thinking about her right? I know the truth Dave." Erin said.

I stood there shocked.

…

So what do you think guys? Please review guys. It's easy just click that area below and tell me what do you think? Do I continue so should I stop this here. I will not update until I get at least five reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's a new chapter guys. I thought I wouldn't update until I get at least 5 reviews. But I got 100 hits today. So I wanted to update. But guys please review if you want me to continue. Your reviews will encourage me. Any suggestion you want to give will be taken. Please do review. Guys I need few vampires for my story if you want to be a part of it then fill in with these details._

_Name:_

_Sex:_

_Hair colour:_

_Eye colour:_

_Height:_

_And if you want the character to be good or evil._

_c.a.s.1404- thank you for adding this story to you're story alert. If you have any suggestion or anything you can tell me._

_Disclaimer: I own this story and the characters_

_Here goes the chapter_

…

_Chapter 4_

After I took Erin to a safe area where were not audible for other humans I gave her the parcel. I just kept thinking 1 thing Erin or anybody else shouldn't come to know about Ellie.

"I know what you are thinking. You are thinking about her right? I know the truth Dave." Erin said.

I stood there shocked.

"w-wh-what what do you mean? I-I-I am not thinking anything? You are wrong I am not thinking about anybody" I explained

"If you are not thinking then why are you stammering? OMG David Blackwood-the perfect being ever, the vampire prince, the heir to the throne just stammered. Does she effect that much. I hate Kat."

"Where is it written a prince couldn't stammer? Wait! What did you just say? Who do you hate?"

"Kat" she shrugged

"Kat?"

"Yes Kat"

"Who Kat? Erin!" I said annoyed.

"Kat. Katherine Jones, the girl by the door? In the corridor? Remember?"

So her name is Katherine Jones this birth. Soon she will become Elizabeth Silverstone, my Elizabeth.

"Tell me David?" she said shaking me

"wh-what?"

"What's wrong with you? I am asking you dint you get her name from her smell and her thoughts?

"Yep! Of course I did. I just forgot."

"You forgot? Vampires don't forget. Did you even forget that? Just give me the parcel?"

I gave her the parcel. I wanted to know what the parcel was. Because my father was very serious about it. She was leaving taking the parcel.

"Erin!" I called her back

"yes?"

"What is in the parcel?"

"I don't know. But it's important your father said?

I knew she was telling the truth from her aura.

She was leaving. Then I remember something

"Wait Erin." I her again

"Yes David? I know you want me to stay with you, but David this is important, then we can do whatever you want to do" she said winking and showing the box.

I rolled my eyes and said "few minutes back you said you know the truth. What truth were you talking about?"

"It was nothing; I was just playing with you. I saw in your eyes like you felt something for Kat. Just that. Probably I might have just imagined because you don't even remember name. Right David?"

"Yes I have never felt nor will I ever feel for any girl other than Elizabeth "I said

Then she left. It was true because technically Katherine was Elizabeth.

I left for my class.

KPOV

After English class I had maths with Annie and my other friend drake. As I was walking through the corridor every eye was on me and they were whispering something as I entered the class even then everybody was staring at me like I was an alien. It was annoying me. I sat in my usual place between Annie and drake.

I asked Annie what had happened to everybody why were they behaving this way.

She was about to say something but our maths sir Mr. john Kinsley entered the class.

He gave us work to do then started working on his computer as always.

We couldn't talk so we started talking to each other by writing on a paper like we always did.

This is what the paper looked like.

Kat: what happened?

Drake: you should tell us.

Annie: How was he? He is soooooo cute right? You like him too right?

Kat: who are you talking about?

Drake: you don't know?

Kat: if I would know I wouldn't be asking you genius

Annie: so you really don't know why you are the hot talk again?

Kat: I don't. Are you guy's gona say now?

Drake: how is it that you don't know when you did it? You were staring at that new guy David. It seems you just stood there listening to Erin and his conversation like a fool?

Kat: ya it's true. Guys I don't know what happened to me there. I just had a weird feeling like something was pulling to the door as I reached it I saw him and I couldn't move.

Annie: yippee! Kat has a crush on David.

Kat: shut up!

Drake: what is that suppose to mean you couldn't move?

Annie: Kat has a crush on David

Kat: I don't have crush on him Annie. And I don't know what happened I just couldn't move

Drake: did you hear what they were talking?

Annie: Kat has a crush on David

Kat: I don't Annie. I don't know about some " private" thingie

Annie: Kat has a crush on David

Drake: what private thing

Annie: Kat has a crush on David

Kat: stop it Annie! It's annoying And I said I don't know what private thing

Annie: Kat has a crush on David

Drake: so you dint listen anything

Kat: no I dint why are you so interested about what they were talking?

Annie: Kat has a crush on David

Drake: Annie don't you wana say anything else other than that. And Kat I was just asking

Annie: no I don't. Kat has a crush on David

I was so angry that I tore the papers to pieces. And hit the table with a loud bang

"What going on?" Mr. John asked

"Nothing. Sorry sir"

"Get out of my class Ms. Jones"

"But sir_"

"I said out! Now!"

I packed my bag and left the class. Annie mouthed sorry before I left I dint say anything because I was really angry.

I went to the garden and sat under a tree thinking about what happened today.

Aaron came and sat by me. He had a bandage on his head.

Then I remembered what I did to him today. I felt guilty. Though what he did was wrong, I shouldn't have left him there that way

"I am sorry for what happened today" I told him

"Why are you apologising to me?" he asked confused

"For this" I said showing his bandage

"This? Why are you apologising for this? It's not your fault. You did not do this"

"I know I shouldn't have-what? What did you say? I didn't do this?"

"Ya, you dint do this right? So why are you apologising"

"Yes it's not her fault she dint do it" somebody said from behind me. Without looking I recognised that melody voice was of David.

"And who might you be" Aaron asked.

"I am David Blackwood"

"Well hallo David whatever me and my girlfriend are having a conversation so why don't you take ass of interference somewhere else"

DPOV

I knew he lied about being her boy friend from his aura

"I am not your girl friend" Ellie said

"Don't be angry with me Kat. I know you love me. You don't have hide in front of people like him" he said and pulled her closer by his hand

I lost my patience and I pinned him to the wall by his neck.

"Nobody talks to Elizabeth that way." I said

Ellie came behind me and said" what did you just call me? Elizabeth?"

That's when I realised what mistake I did.

….

So how's it? Did you like it? If you have any questions then ask me. But guys please review. Now this time I will not update until I get at least 5 reviews. Just 5 review guys please. And please tell me if you want yourself to be in my story. So just click the button below.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you everyone who read my story and those who reviewed it. I have written another story 'I hate you! Don't leave me'. I have just started it I have written 1 chapter you can read it and review it too. But 1__st__ I want to go on with this story as this is my 1__st__ fan fic. In this chapter I have written the Zenorian language in italics and the meaning of it in brackets. I hope you don't get confused. I know you want to ask me what Zenorian is. Well you will come to know if you read the chapter. Please don't get confused. I couldn't find another way to put it. If you have another way then please let me know._

_Killer-kelly420 – thank you so much for reviewing and adding this story to your favourite story and story alert. And even for adding me to your favourite author and author alert. And Tori would soon come in the coming chapters. If you have any suggestions you can tell me._

_Divya – thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy it further._

_Choco – nice name. And thank you for reviewing. And I will complete the story for you._

_c.a.s.1404 – thank you for reviewing. And yes I updated little fast the last chapter. Actually I crossed 100 hits so I wanted to update. Lolz and thank you for correcting me. If you were talking about the details of the parcel then it would be revelled in the next chapter. If you have any more suggestions you can tell me._

_And guys I want few more vampires. And even few mermaids so if you want to be a part of my story __then fill in with these details._

_Name:_

_Sex:_

_Hair colour:_

_Eye colour:_

_Height:_

_Mermaid or vampire:_

_And if you want the character to be good or evil._

…_.._

_Chapter-5_

"Don't be angry with me Kat. I know you love me. You don't have to hide in front of people like him" he said and pulled her closer by his hand

I lost my patience and I pinned him to the wall by his neck.

"Nobody talks to Elizabeth that way." I said

KPOV

Ellie came behind me and said "what did you just call me? Elizabeth?"

That's when I realised what mistake I did.

He called me Elizabeth. I have heard that name somewhere before. Yes, of course that was the name by which those beautiful monsters called me in my dream. Why did he call me that? Does he know anything about it?

"I-I dint call you Elizabeth. Why would I call you that?" he said

I was sure he called me that

"Actually you did! And just so that you could know, her name is Katherine" Aaron said trying to came out of David grip, but couldn't even move.

"I know" he growled and left Aaron.

He then turned towards me and he just stared into my eyes. It seemed like he was trying to find something in my eye. He was looking impatiently. What was he searching and why was he impatient? I was supposed to be impatient and looking for answers as he was the one who called me Elizabeth. And his name is David. In my dream I died shouting the name David. May be he knew something about my dream. May be I was just over reacting. How could he possibly know anything about me? Today was the first day we met. But I have this weird feeling like I have known him from ages. I just stood there getting lost into those never ending green eyes. They were so beautiful. He was so beautiful.

Aaron on the other hand kept staring from me to David. Then he muttered something under his breath and rolled his eyes.

Then David backed out of our intense staring game and glared at Aaron and left without uttering a word.

Aaron then came and stood beside me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"You are asking me this because?" I asked him.

"You both kept staring at each other."

"So? I was not the one who was pinned to the wall by neck."

"You know if I was not hurt I could beat him up"

"Yeah, I figured it out when you were trying to get out of his clutches, but you couldn't even move."

I said running away towards the school building before he could say anything more.

As soon as I got through the door I ran into a big ice block. I was about to fall but something or somebody cold caught me preventing me from falling. That someone dint leave me or help me stand up just kept me in the mid air in their arms. I removed my hair from my eyes that had fallen to see those most beautiful pair of green eyes. He smelled like vanilla. The smell that I really loved a lot. We just stayed like that for may be a few seconds or so but they felt like years to me. I wanted to stayed in that positions but students passed by us and many even started gathering there and clicking pictures. So I thought it wasn't a good time for things like this.

"Ah David you could put me up now"

"What?"

"People are gathering around us and clicking pictures." I said looking around.

He put me straight. I stood there fixing the mess and looking down.

"I am sorry" he said.

"No, it's okay. And thank you for catching me then"

"It's nothing. I dint get to introduce myself properly, I am David Blackwood"

"I am Katherine Jones. Were you going out?" I asked wondering why he was walking towards the parking lot.

"Yeah I have free period now. And I have lunch next so I wanted to have lunch outside"

"…" I dint know what to say.

"What do you have now?"

"Actually I had music now. But I am already late. I don't think I want to go now." I wanted him to ask me to come with him. I wanted to know him better.

"What do you have after that" (o c'mon ask me please)

"I have lunch as well" (just ask already)

"Do you know any good place to eat around nearby" (what is taking you so long)

"Yes there's mc Donald's near by" (ask now)

"Would you like to come with me for a lunch" (finally!)

"I would like it" I said trying hard not to show my excitement.

MEANWHILE IN THE KINGDOM OF ZENNORA

The kingdom of Zennora is present about 10,000ft or so below in the mid of the Pacific Ocean. Hidden from the remaining part of the world due to '_the curse__'._ No Zenorian could ever walk on land other than princess Elizabeth and her sister Serena. Why they were able to do that was always kept a secret.

It was once the most beautiful city with green trees, beautiful flowers beautiful butterflies, warm and full of light. But now the whole kingdom was dark and cold. The whole kingdom was cursed by 'the curse' after princess Elizabeth was brutally murdered by the vampires.

The whole supernatural world not only the vampires and the Zenorian mermaids but also the other super naturals knew about the assassin, the curse, and the blood promise made by the princess to her love.

Everybody knew that princess Elizabeth was reborn but were nobody knew. The kingdom could get back to its earlier form only after the ritual in the presence of the princess. The auspicious day for the ritual was after a week or they would have to wait for another century.

Somewhere deep in the city of Zennora there was a beautiful palace. At least it was. It was made of complete gold and embedded with jade. The floor was made of glass you could see the water underneath. It was so beautifully made that even today's world above, the architects would die to learn that kind of architecture. It felt like you were walking on water. (Though none of the Zenorians ever walked exception being Ellie and Serena)

One man swam through the corridor and then opened a huge door. Inside were two mermaids a man and a woman. The man looked in his mid 40s but he was very handsome with long brown wavy hair and a crown on his head. He had blue eyes. He looked worried. The woman seemed in her late 30s. She was blonde with warm brown eyes. She was very beautiful. And she had a crown as well.

"_Amra rajkumari Elizabeth ke khuje peichi maharaj Samuel!" (_We found Princess Elizabeth king Samuel)

Samuel got excited.

"_Kothae amar mein_?" (where is my daughter)

"_O California bole ekta jegae ache_" (she lives in a city named California)

"_Or ki kichu mone ache_?" (Does she remember anything?)

"Na_ maharaj Samuel_" (no king Samuel)

He was very happy and gifted the man a box of gold coins. The man left.

Samuel then called on the guards.

"Rajkumari_ Serena ke ekhuni deke dao_" (send someone to call Princess Serena right now)

…

So how's this chapter? Did you like it? If you are confused then let me know. I will try to do something about it. Because this Zenorian language is going to come in further chapters to. 'the curse" and the secret will be revelled in later chapters. Guy I want few mermaids and vampires so if you want to part of my chapter then let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you everyone those who have read my stories and reviewed it. Guys I have written another story 'Dark fantasy'. It's a vampire fanfic too. It's about a girl Cassandra who was a vampire obsessed teenage girl. If even you have this crazy desire to become a vampire you should read her story. Anyway coming back to the life of Katherine, nobody said anything about having a problem with the zenorians language. So I take it, it's not confusing. I am going to continue it in that way. If you have a problem further then you know what to do. And thank you to all of them who have helped me giving their new characters. I will be adding them somewhere in the story._

_But guys I want few more vampires. And even few mermaids so if you want to be a part of my story __then fill in with these details._

_Name:_

_Sex:_

_Hair colour:_

_Eye colour:_

_Height:_

_Mermaid or vampire:_

_And if you want the character to be good or evil._

_Killer-kelly420 - thank you for the character. But I am missing your reviews. Tori will come in this chapter._

_Name: Victoria (Tori) Lorain Vandrake_

_Sex: F_

_Hair: jet black with natural blue highlights._

_Eyes: ice blue or purple when she's not wearing contacts._

_c.a.s.1404 – I am glad you liked it. And even am very excited about that part. But you got to have to wait for that. And thank you for Iris. She will soon come in the story._

_Idk – thank you for reviewing. I thought of a different way to represent Serena. But I think your way will also do. So I am going to put her your way. And keep reviewing._

_Name: Serena _

_Eye colour: light brown _

_Hair colour: Jet black _

_Height: 5.5_

_If I make a mistake then do let me know. Critics are also appreciated. But please don't be harsh._

_Here's the chapter_

…

_Chapter – 6_

He was very happy and gifted the man a box of gold coins. The man left.

Samuel then called on the guards.

"Rajkumari_ Serena ke ekhuni deke dao_" (send someone to call Princess Serena right now)

The guards left their king and queen to rejoice among them. They were happy as well. As their princess was found and they can break '_the curse'._

Deep inside the palace inside a room stood a very beautiful girl. She paced in front of her bed restlessly. Her bed looked like a huge pearl shell. But the pearl was missing. Because she was the pearl. She was pale with jet black hair that was cut short in the front. _(A/N: don't ask me how do they cut their hair in Zenora, trust me I have no clue about it.) _As she paced her hair fell on her big light brown eyes.

She wore a_ jama (it is a type of shirt kind of a thing, that's been worn only in Zenora)_ It was made of some shells and skin of some marine animals. There were two big shells that held her breast. The skin of the marine animal was covering her tiny waist. It hugged her perfectly. It almost looked like a tube top which people were nowadays. Below she wore a _shaya_ (_it is a type of a long skirt till the ankle, that the Zenorians were to cover their lower half) _it almost looked like she wore a deep blue coloured off shoulder gown. She is Serena, Elizabeth's younger sister_. (A/N: she is Ellie's sister not Katherine's.) _

_SPOV:_

Why? Why? Why?

Why did sister have to die that night? Only if I was faster. Only if….

Mother and father always loved her more than me. I had no problem with it. She was always the sensible one, the good daughter who always did what she was told. The only thing she ever did wrong was fall in love with that vampire. None of this would have ever happened if she wouldn't have gone that night to meet that leech. For that god dammed ritual you need her blood and directly from her body because of "the secret" that both of us hold. Why can't I give my blood for the damn ritual and rescue us from '_the curse'_. Why?

O wait I know the answer for this.

The answer is I am not Elizabeth.

She did this to every zenorians. Yet they praise her. Why did they still love her? Why?

I still loved her. No matter how hard I try I can never hate her. Nobody can ever hate her. She came back because she made a promise to that leech she would come back. She even promised me when I was little that she would never leave me. She would always be there by my side when I did something wrong. I have done many things sister, please come back for me.

I have so many questions for you. Only you can answer it for me.

I sat beside my bed crying again. This is what happens every day. I ask myself questions about why did sister leave. I try to hate her for that, but I end up hating myself. I can speak and understand English as very often I go on the land preparing myself for the day when sister would reborn.

I heard someone swim toward my room. I quickly got up and stood like nothing happened. The guards came in.

_Meanwhile in California:_

_DPOV:_

"Do you know any good place to eat around nearby" I asked her.

"Yes there's mc Donald's nearby"

"Would you like to come with me for a lunch?"

"I would like it" she said. I knew she was excited. But I did not let her know. She looks cute when she gets impatient. I knew she wanted me to ask her but I kept dragging it. We reached the car. The mc Donald's was near. Just five minutes and we were there. All along the way she wanted to tell something but she couldn't. It wasn't that hard to understand because she kept opening her mouth and kept closing them back. As I got down, someone turned me around by my shoulder. I smelt that familiar smell of my sister Tori. She was my half sister from my father's side. She wore a black jeans and a t-shirt. She had jet black hair just like mine but with natural blue highlights that matched with her icy blue eyes. She was short though just 5.4ft. I hugged her back.

As we hugged

"Is it her? It's her right? She looks just the same" she whispered in my ear in vampric speed.

"Yes"

She left me and met Katherine. She had a funny expression on her face.

"Why are you roaming around with my boyfriend?" suddenly Tori asked her.

Kat was shocked. So was I? I looked at Tori, she just winked at me. I understood she was playing with her. She loves playing pranks. And I love her. She is the only one I love besides Ellie. And she is the only one who knew Elizabeth by her face. The others vampires who knew her were dead along with the ones who killed her. You see I couldn't risk it if someone recognised her in this birth. So I killed all of them.

"So-soo-sorry. I dint knew—"

As she was speaking Tori started to laugh. And I laughed as well.

"What is so funny?" she asked us.

"He _hahahaha_ is _hehehe_ m-my _hahaha_ br-br _hehehehe_ brother" Tori said in between her laugh.

"What?" Katherine asked unable to understand.

"Katherine this is my sister Tori"

Katherine understood then smiled. When Tori was fine to talk she extended her hand to meet Katherine's

"I am sorry for that. I am Victoria Lorain Vandrake. I am David's half sister. You can call me Tori."

"It's alright. Are you joining the school too?"

"Yeah. Let's talk inside. I am starving." We went inside.

_Kingdom in Zenora:_

_SPOV:_

The guards just came in they told me they found sister. I don't know what to do. I am so happy. I can finally have my answers, come out of _'__the curse',_ and most importantly meet her.

As I meet father I hugged him, and then went to mother she was crying again.

"_Tumi ekhono keno kado_" (why are you still crying?)

"_Tor didi ke khuje pawa gache_" (they found your sister)

"_Tale? Tomar khushi taka uchit_" (so? You should be happy)

"_Ami jani. Kintu tor baba bole tui oke ante jabi. Ami ekta meir jonno amr ar ekta meke harate chaina_" (I know. But your father wants to send you to get your sister back. I don't want to lose my one daughter for another daughter).

"_Tai naki? Ki khecho shokale?"_ (Really? What did you eat this morning?)

"_Keu orom kotha bole nijer ma er sathe?"_ (Is that the way you talk to your mother)

"_Ki korte bolo amake tale? Sau bochor dhore amake shudu kotha sunieche je ami didi er moto hote parini ar ajge bole amake harate chaina. Shudu bolo amake kobe jete hobe_" (what do you want me to do them? For the past hundred years she has only been telling I am not like sister. And now all of a sudden she cares. Just tell me when am I suppose no leave)

"_Ekhon_" (now)

…

So what do you think? And I am an animal lover too. Serena wears animal skin. You can sue her if you want it's not my fault. I dint ask her to wear it. Guys if you like my story then please review. Any suggestion can be given. And can anybody help me how to put pictures. Then it might even easier for you if you know how they look.


End file.
